jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Seasons
Current Season Jailbreak's current season is Season 3. Overview Event seasons were introduced in the 2018 Winter Update. Event seasons offer limited-time rewards such as vehicles, locations, and vehicle customizations that often become unobtainable after the season ends. There have been three seasons so far, with the current one being Summer, Season 3. Levels & XP There are 2 types of levels: Criminal/Prisoner levels and Police levels. Each type can only gain XP if the player is on the respective team (they can only obtain Criminal/Prisoner XP as a Criminal/Prisoner, and Police XP only as a Police officer). After entering the season, a player will start at level 1 on each team. The XP required to reach the next level starts off at 1,000 XP, and gradually increases until the max level of 50. For Criminals/Prisoners, XP can be gained from robberies (except for the Donut Shop and Gas Station). They will gain 200 XP for robbing the Museum, Bank, Passenger Train, Jewelry Store, and Power Plant, and 150 XP for robbing a Cargo Train. Police can obtain XP by arresting Criminals and guilty Prisoners. Regardless of bounty, an arrest will give 120 XP. Busting a bank robbery by walking into the vault will award 200 XP, plus the XP for any arrests that result from the bust. There are several alternative methods of XP gain that can be used for both teams. Both Criminals and Police can obtain XP by collecting Airdrop Briefcases, which will grant 100 XP alongside their cash reward. Killing players will also give 5 XP (excluding kills by melee or explosives). Another method is flying the Jet or the Stunt through the Sky Rings, which will award players with 15 XP. In VIP servers, the amount of XP a player gains is halved. If a player owns the XP Boost Gamepass, they will get 1.5x more XP for both teams (e.g., 200 XP becomes 300 XP). Players can level up with in-game cash, but it is not recommended, as the price increases exponentially each time they buy a level, rising to a maximum of $350,000. In Season 1, the price was $250,000 for every level. Tips For both teams, players are encouraged to try to pick up airdrop briefcases when nothing else is available to give XP. Making kills or flying through the Sky Rings are also good alternatives. If a player wants to increase XP gain, they might consider buying the XP Boost Gamepass. Criminals * The Donut Shop and Gas Station 1 will not award any XP. * Try to find servers with a minimal amount of police to reduce the chance of getting arrested. Using a VIP server can also be helpful (Note that XP is halved in VIP servers) * Rob any store that opens to get the most XP possible. * Players don't have to collect the maximum amount of money to collect XP. Police * Try to find and arrest as many players as possible. * Staying at the Prison can * Always attempt to bust bank robberies, as it will grant the most possible XP. * If the server has little to no criminals, try server hopping (leaving and rejoining the game until a suitable server is found). * Look at either of the Hologram Maps to find out where criminals are. * Kill the criminal or guilty prisoner after arresting them to get 5 extra XP (7 if you have the XP Boost Gamepass). Seasons Season Prizes The seasons and their plethora of prizes can be seen below. Season 1 ($500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 1 started on December 22nd, 2018 and ended on March 9th, 2019, lasting 77 days. Criminal Season 1 Prizes Police Season 1 Prizes Season 2 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 2 started on March 9th, 2019 and ended on June 22nd, 2019, lasting 100 days. Criminal Season 2 Prizes Police Season 2 Prizes Season 3 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 3 started on June 22nd, 2019. Criminal Season 3 Prizes Police Season 3 Prizes Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-03 at 5.17.48 PM.png|''The GUI for entering Season 1.'' S2.JPG|''The Season 2 Prizes.'' season 3.JPG|The Season 3 Prizes. Trivia * In Season 1, buying a level would cost $250,000. This means that it would cost 25,000,000 in-game cash to purchase up to level 50 on both teams. * In Seasons 2 and 3, the cost of buying levels increases exponentially as players level up. The amount of money it would take to buy all levels in Season 2 was $596,500. * To help players max out levels before the end of Season 1, Badimo temporarily doubled XP gain in the Fire Update. * As of the Season 2 Update, players will now receive 5 XP for killing other players. This does not include kills from punching, explosives, or melee weapons. * As of Season 3, players can buy the XP Boost Gamepass to level up faster. * When they were first released, the level displayed over someone's head would be red, regardless of the team they were on. This was soon changed to white to avoid confusion with Criminals. * If the player does not have enough money to join a season, the GUI will disappear. * Season 3 is currently the longest season, currently lasting 120 days (as of October 20, 2019). Season 2 formerly held the record of 100 days. Category:Features Category:Level Exclusive